


Valentines

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Super Junior - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, kyusung - Freeform, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: Valentine's day this year is speccial to Kyuhyun, his boyfiend Yesung, but also his roommate, Hyukjae.A threesome to remember!A short fic, crack, smut, plotless, but with double penetration, because why not?
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I create my own timelines, it's "pure" fiction with unskilful writing.
> 
> Don't expect much, or anything at all. 
> 
> It's honestly gonna be trash. 
> 
> If you're unsatisfied with this story or life, you're not alone. 

– Kyu, do you have anything planned for today?

– For Valentines? Yep, Jongwoon hyung will come here and we’ll eat a romantic dinner, why are you asking?

Hyukjae smirked and looked at his roommate.

– How about we do it today?

– But…. – Kyuhyun looked at Hyuk concerned – what if he hates us?

– Hm… I don’t think he will, Woonie is attracted to me, you know how he looks at me when he sees me topless, he’ll be in heaven, hahaha.

Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if their plan will work. They talked about sharing their hyung for months now, but Kyu was scared that they’ll freak him out. Yesung was his boyfriend only for couple of months. Previously they were sex friends, they started after Super Junior 15th anniversary.

*****

They were both drunk after celebrating at the dorms. Other members were already sleeping on the floor, Jongwoon was supposed to come back home, but he couldn’t even walk straight, so the maknae made him sleepover at his room. Just the way his hyung took him to his room the first night the younger joined their team.

Except… this time, when Yesung was being laid down on the bed, he pulled his dongsaeng with him and kissed him.

At first Kyu was surprised, but soon after he answered the kiss and deepened it. The older moaned his name. “Kkuru, ahhhh…. I need you inside me”. Maknae was more than eager to comply to his wishes.

They stripped off each other. When they were completely naked and their big, hard dicks were touching, Jongwoon with sudden strength pulled Kyuhyun down and placed himself on top of him.

– I’ll ride you now… – Woon’s eyes were clouded, maybe because of alcohol, or maybe because of his obvious arousal.

He started playing with his ass, stretching himself to the point his cock started dripping precum.

Kyuhyun wanted to be reasonable, he wanted to stop them from doing it, but for the longest time he yearned for his hyung. He wanted to fuck his brain out, like every other member of Super Junior. They all had their eyes on Yesung, but they were considerate of his feelings, waited for his first move, which happened this moment.

Maknae wanted to fight his urges but the view he had now, Woon on top of him, his hard dick swinging around as he fingered himself and moaned, no one could resist him.

– Hyung… do you really want it?

– Ahhh… Kkuru, I’ve wanted it for years… I did… this – he looked down on his dongsaeng’s dick, lightly touched the tip with his free hand and made a small circle over it – for so… long.

The moment he stopped talking he crawled on younger’s more than ready shaft. He was moving painfully slow, so slow that Kyuhyun couldn’t stop himself and thrust his hips. A weak whimper left Jongwoon’s mouth. He needed to support himself. His hands found their way on Kyu’s chest. He squeezed his pecks and started massaging them.

– You’re so hot, hyung…. Ahhh… – the younger was so into him, he couldn’t contain himself and rolled the older over. Now he was on top, he was the one dictating their rhythm, he moved faster and faster until Yesung lost his voice. They kissed hard and rough, both were so close to cumming. They reached orgasms at the same time, Kyuhyun spilled all his seed inside his hyung.

They were catching their breaths, so tired, fulfilled, and still drunk. The younger dropped his body without strength on Yesung and both soon fell asleep.

The morning caught them in the least expected moment. The younger had a, so called, morning wood, and his dick was still deep inside his hyung.

– Ekhem… Kkuru… – Yesung said when he saw maknae opening his eyes and looking straight into his – round two?

Kyuhyun never expected Woon to be so cool with what happened between them, but that was a pleasant surprise.

– As if I have any choice – he smirked when he felt the older clenching around him. Yes, round 2, then 3 and many, many more.

Their casual relationship continued for 3 more weeks, until they just naturally started dating, not much changed, as they were always close, just now they were spending much more time together and hanging out at the dorms.

They had to tell Hyuk what was going on, well he walked on them having sex more than once, so he kinda knew anyway.

Kyuhyun also knew how he looked at his boyfriend. Tom and Jerry were always bickering but they also shared an amazing bond, they took care of each other, supported each other in their darkest times. They also looked at each other the same hungry, way almost animalistic, way. Was Kyu jealous? A little. However, in the back of his mind he wanted to see Yesung wrecked by the two of them. He wanted Hyukjae to join them.

Roommates talked about that topic many times. There were no taboos between them, they knew each other too well not to see the tension, exchanged looks and the poorly hidden desires.

Jongwoon was the oblivious one, he never mentioned Hyuk when they were together, but anybody could see he wanted him.

*****

– Hiii! – Yesung came to the dorms carrying two gift bags – Where are my cute dongsaengs?

He was clearly hyper, Kyu and Hyuk went out of the kitchen to greet him. The older was not surprised, they were supposed to have their date, but Eunhyuk was always present. He wouldn’t exclude his lovely Jerry, that's why he gave one bag to his beloved boyfriend with a hot kiss, the other bag was given to Hyuk with a wink.

Kyuhyun led him to the kitchen, they had prepared a home-cooked meal, Yesung’s favorites. They enjoyed their time together, joked a lot, teased the older.

– Ok, we’ve eaten everything, now if you don’t mind I need to use the toilet – Woon was the first one, who stood up – You boys open your gifts while I’m gone and prepare yourselves. – Yesung winked and quickly left.

Roommates were confused. They reached to gift bags. Kyunhyn found there a small card and a box. He opened it and saw a wedge for a bed. It was a fancy pillow, that may look decorative, but Kyu knew what it was for. He smirked “we’re gonna use it tonight”.

Hyuk was curious as hell, he hastily opened the package and saw lube and a fleshlight.

– Kyu… I think that means I’m gonna have to jack off alone to your sex sounds and moans – he showed his friend a gift he got with sad face. – So … – he sighed – I don’t think he wants me to join you.

Kyuhyun smiled widely looking at pouting Eunhyuk.

– I wouldn’t be so sure… – he flexed his card with Yesung’s handwriting saying:

Hyuk’s gift is actually for me,

Come to Hyukkie’s room.

Boys got up with the speed of light and ran into the said room.

There, they saw a butt with lace lingerie sticking out of Eunhyuk’s tent.

– Love?

– Oh, you’re here!

Woon turned around and looked at his fellow members with a sly smile, exposing his almost naked body. His abs were evident, his pink nipples were erect because of cold temperature and his dick was showing from behind thin piece of lacy fabric restricting it. 

Hyuk swallowed the saliva, his throat was dry, he was thirsty, but surely not for water.

– Hyung…. Are you sure about it? – Jerry asked shyly.

– Hahaha, you’ve been talking about sharing and fucking me for a month and you’re really asking that?

The younger men were shocked.

– Love, you knew about that?! – Kyu could hide the shock from his face and voice.

– You fools were not so subtle, now come here, I know how much Hyukkie wants to fuck in this tent, though I’m not sure if we can all fit here…

Yesung couldn’t finish the sentence. He was already kissed and touched by both of them.

The youngest started licking his nipples and taking his own clothes off. Hyukjae was already shirtless, licking Woon’s growing erection through the lace. The oldest could only moan. His body wiggled yearning for more pleasure.

– How did you know I have tent kink, hyung? – he was now freeing hyung’s bulge and properly blowing him of, sucking hard, bopping his head up and down, focusing mainly on the tip, using his tongue to caress his most sensitive places.

Yesung was moaning nonstop – Ha…. Ev..ry…bo…haaaaa…dy knows it… ahhhhh – he couldn’t talk anymore, he cummed hard in Jerry’s mouth.

Younger men saw how Jongwoon’s eyes were clouded, they took him to bed. Kyu used his gift to support Yeye’s position. The oldest was glad, what he bought was useful. Maknae was behind him, licking, fingering and stretching his hole using tons of lube. On the other side Hyukjae was receiving a blowjob from his beloved hyung.

Woon’s mouth were small, so he couldn’t take all of Eungyu’s cock inside, instead he licked his length, sucked and kissed the base and balls and finished by sucking on the tip while moving his small hands up and down the shaft, hurriedly making Jerry spill seed on his face.

They kissed sharing Hyuk’s taste, making everything a sloppy mess, saliva dripping from their lips.

– Hyung, you’re ready now.

Yesung was a little worried, he knew what Kyuhyun meant, so he nodded his head and placed himself between two hard dicks. They were going to fuck him together. Literally. He’s never had two cocks inside him at one, well “once I almost had, but that’s a story form years ago and a secret between me, Heechul hyung and Shindong” Jongwoon thought and focused at what was happening now.

Kyu was the first one to push inside of him. He felt a surge of pleasure as he grazed over his prostate. A moan escaped his lips. Now it was Hyuk’s turn, he pushed Yeye a little higher, making a way for his member. He was careful, poured a generous amount of lube on his cock and thrust his hips.

– AhhhhhhAHHHHHHH! – Yesung yelled or moaned, none of them could tell. He felt so full, his throbbing hole was in heaven and they didn’t even move.

Then the boys found their rhythm and started fucking Woon’s brain out. Their hand were touching, pulling their bodies. Harder and harder, until the oldest was yelling from every wave of pleasure he got.

Suddenly Hyukjae used his second part of the gift. He put a lubricated fleshlight over Yesung’s huge dick, moving it up and down.

The oldest was overstimulated, his mind couldn’t understand what was going on. He was just moving along with his lovers.

– Naaaahhhh… ahhhhh…. Hyukkie….plea…..se… take… it… ahhhhhh…. off…. – Woon begged – something….ahhhh…weird is going on. – Tears were escaping his eyes.

Jerry removed the fleshlight, kissed his hyung and looked at Kyu, they were all close, so close that they decided to move even faster, thrusting harder into the oldest’s hole. Yesung’s ass was throbbing, squeezing both of them with amazing strength, making them cum together inside him.

– Noooo!!! – Jongwoon was never this overpowered by sex, his prostate was almost hurting from stimulation, making him cum they way he never did. He had a dry orgasm, but when the others spilled their seed deep in his ass, he, for the first time in his life, squirted. His cum was spraying everywhere, it was as thin as water.

Kyuhyun kissed his boyfriend, then Yeye turned his head and kissed Hyukjae. Men removed their members from stretched and wrecked hole. Maknae was massaging the oldest’s butt cheecks and caressing his hole. They were both petting Woon, touching him with outmost care and love.

– That was… – Jongwoon started talking and made a dramatic pause, making the men look at him with scared and confused faces – amazing – he smiled and touched both of their faces with the back his tiny hands. – I love you guys, did you like it?

– Like? Hyung, I wanted to be with you for as long as I remember! I was actually scarred that – Hyuk’s eyes became watery and a single tear escaped – that you wouldn’t accept me.

– Awwww, don’t cry, baby, come here, both of you – he smiled and pulled them even closer – from now on, we’re together, the 3 of us, forever, ok?

They all nodded and reciprocated the hug.

“That’s an ideal Valentine, huh?” Yesung thought and felt like the night was just starting, he literally felt something growing on his hips. “Yup, let’s enjoy ourselves till we drop from exhaustion”. He smiled and touched their dicks.

– Shall we? – Jongwoon asked and laughed heartedly.

~The end~


End file.
